Celui qui cru voir des dieux
by Tarock
Summary: UN jeune chaman du monde réel qui ne connait rien de la Matrice rencontre les machines. Ce résumé est le moin con que je puisse trouvé
1. Default Chapter

Celui qui cru voir les les dieux  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne suis propriétaire de l'univers Matrix, ni des robots qui y sont décrits. Cependant les personnages humains qui y figurent sont ma création et ne sauraient être un motifs de poursuite. Cette ?uvre est faite sans motivation financière et n'a d'autres but que de divertir les lecteurs.  
  
Mise en bouche : cette fanfic m'est venue en tête quand j'ai essayé de m'imaginer le vrai monde réel, pour ceux qui croit à Zion=2e Matrice Mais ça marche aussi pour qui trouve Zion très réelle. A quoi ressemble le monde de 2199 en fait ? Hors de Zion, loin des machines ? y a t'il autre chose que du désert ? Ma théorie est que oui, et en voici l'histoire.  
  
Pour ceux qui se demandent « Qui que c'est ça ces esquimaux ? », ce sont des Nenets de Sibérie (je crois). J'ai vu un reportage sur eux à la télé. Leur nom n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est vraiment le nom de leur peuple.  
  
Le ciel était noir, comme toujours depuis longtemps. Mais cela était normal, il faisait nuit. Ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était le jour. On pouvais savoir que c'était le jour car tout s'éclaircissait un peu, mais le cercle de lumière n'apparaissait jamais. Petit, je croyais que le soleil n'était qu'une légende. Alors mon père entrepris de me conter ce que lui avait entendu du sien.  
  
Le père de mon père lui a raconté, lorsqu'il n'était q'un enfant, qu'il avait vu le cercle de lumière, et que le ciel était bleu, et que le monde était plein de merveilleuses choses. Il lui conta les animaux, parcourant les étendues enneigées en hiver, ou recouvertes d'herbes en été. Les élevages immenses de rênes. Des choses qui n'existent plus ou alors qui sont devenus rares.  
  
Sauf la neige. Elle était très présente, et on ne voyait qu'elle. Mais mon peuple n'est jamais allé dans le sud. Le chaman qui veillait sur nous à l'époque du père de mon père l'a interdit. Mon grand père était encore un enfant quand les hommes blancs insultèrent la Nature, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Un jour, le ciel devint noir, il en fut témoin. Il cru que les esprits punissaient la tribu, mais pourquoi ? qu'avait-on fait de mal ? demanda-t-il au chaman.  
  
« Rien. Nous n'avons rien faits. Et ce ne sont pas les esprits qui assombrissent le ciel, mais les Hommes viles. Pourquoi, chaman ? continuât-il Je ne le sais pas, petits. Mais les esprits sont en effets en colères contre eux, et ils se croient plus forts. Le malheur va les atteindre Et nous ? Il nous atteindra si nous allons vers le Sud, là où se trouvent leurs « Villes » comme ils disent. Les Grands Villages de pierres que j'ai vu de loin ? Oui.  
  
Le chaman, après une transe divinatoire, annonça que la nuit venait pour de longues années et que la tribu devrait aller vers le Nord se réfugier. Se cacher ? De qui ? de quoi ? Il ne l'a jamais dit. A cette époque, d'après mon grand père, la « nuit » était constante, le jour n'existait plus. Et tous avait grande peur. A mesure que la tribu se dirigeait vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ils voyaient se refléter par le bas sur le Mur du Ciel des grandes lumières, très loin, vers le Sud, ils comprirent combien il avait été judicieux de faire confiance au Chaman. La terre tremblait souvent quelques instants après les lumières, personne ne comprenait pourquoi, mais il semblait bien que les esprits punissaient les « Blancs », des hommes qui nous ont toujours méprisé et qui ont essayé longtemps de nous couper de nos traditions. Noircir le ciel était sûrement le crime qui leur a valu le châtiment.  
  
En ces temps, notre peuple élevait des rênes en grande quantité, ils fournissaient nourriture, couverture, et tiraient nos maisons montées sur des planches qui les rendait plus faciles à tirer sur la neiges. Nous avions de quoi survivre. Au début.  
  
Mon grand père a raconter à mon père qu'ils trouvèrent un jour la forêt dans laquelle nous sommes toujours en suivant les animaux qui fuyaient, eux aussi, le Sud tourmenté. La forêt se trouvait dans un endroits où elle n'aurait pas dû être car trop au Nord, mais bon, il ne faut jamais se plaindre des bonnes choses. Dans le noir, pour voir, il y avait les reflets orangés sur le Mur du Ciel ou nos feux, issus des déjections de nos rênes, ou de bois morts de la forêts. Des feux très faibles, mais nous avons de bons yeux, et nous nous en accommodons.  
  
Mais cette forêt, je l'ai vu mourir, j'ai vu les animaux disparaître ou alors changer. Seuls les plus fort d'entre eux survivaient et transmettaient leur force à leur descendances : les rênes qui survécurent eurent leur fourrure épaissie et de plus grand yeux, les loups devinrent plus petits et plus cruels envers tous les êtres, ils chassaient tous, mais souvent se délectait de charognes. Comme certains d'entre nous, devenus fous. Les oiseaux ne changèrent pas tellement, ils furent juste de moins en moins nombreux. Les arbres perdirent leurs feuilles, ils séchèrent et moururent. Certains survécurent, en changeant eux aussi, des feuilles énormes et grises, ou alors se replièrent comme pour dormir en attendant le retour du soleil. Ces changements, je les ai constatés en comparant le monde des récits de mon grand père, de mon père, et du mien. Ainsi, en trois génération, le monde retrouva un peu de lumière. Ces changements, je les percevais mieux que les autres membres de la Tribu Unifiée, j'étais l'un des nouveaux chamans.  
  
C'est quoi la TU ? Et bien, au cours de notre exil, notre tribu en rencontra deux autres, allant vers le Nord aussi. Les chefs se mirent d'accord pour que nous collaborions tous à la survie des hommes, car ils pensaient que le monde serait à nous après que les Mauvais Hommes aient été détruits. Nous sommes une population de 250 personnes, au moment où je parle.  
  
J'étais donc l'un des trois chamans de la TU. Le précédent chaman, sentant la mort venir, avaient réuni tous les jeunes, Pour choisir son successeur. Il nous demandait certaines choses, et peu d'entre nous trouvaient les réponses. Je fus de ceux-là. Ensuite il nous format à comprendre la nature, les signes. Et les rêves, surtout. Le mien fut la raison de son choix je pense. J'avais vu de grands arbres, gigantesques, fait de la matière appelé « métal », que mes ancêtres connaissaient des « Blancs », et donc nous avions toujours certains objets. Ces arbres avaient des lumières rouges, petites, tous autour de leurs troncs sans branches, et des éclairs se propageaient entre eux. Et il y eut ces créatures, aux yeux très nombreux, rougeoyants, qui m'observaient et attendaient. Le chaman dit que j'avais les clefs du destin, que je serais le libérateur. Il était interloqué mais euphorique, il pleurait mais souriait.  
  
« La nuit finira après toi ! Tu seras le chaman après ma mort ! Guide notre peuple vers un destin radieux ! »  
  
Il mourut il y a 10 ans, et j'en avait 16. il n'y eu jamais si jeune chaman. Je vivait toujours à l'écart et les autres venaient me consulter souvent. Mais je préférais être seul, à l'attente du retour de ce rêve. Que j'attendais toujours. Et ce soir, il vint. Pareil qu'avant. Mais je pouvais maintenant invoqué les esprits pour demandé conseil.  
  
Je plongeai en transe, et mes visions me montraient toujours ces arbres de fers sans branches, parsemés de petites lumières rouges. Et je vis le Roc du Sud, il indiquait la sortie Sud la Forêt Morte, notre patrie.  
  
Je savais que je devais partir, maintenant, vers le Sud, à la recherche de ces Arbres.  
  
** ** * * ** * ** * ** ** * * ** * ** * ** * * ** * * ** * * * ** * *  
**** * * ** * * ** *  
  
Voilà, fin de la première partie. Vous aimez ? Aimez pas ? Des suggestions ? Je suis à votre écoute. Je ne l'ai pas fait en anglais , pas encore. Parce que ça sera long. Puis si vous trouver ça poussif, lourd, tournant trop autour du pots, ben aidez-moi au lieu de me critiker !!!! merci.  
  
Tarok 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le second chapitre des aventures de notre chaman parti en quête de la vérité sur le monde et ses rêves. Pour ceux qui m'ont fait remarqué que Matrix se passe 600 ans après la Seconde Renaissance, je leur dit « et alors ? ». Je vais à l'essentiel. Cette théorie ne m'intéresse pas, ce qu'à dit l'archi ne m'intéresse pas, car je ne le crois pas. De plus, rien ne dit que mon histoire est contemporaine de celle de Matrix, peut-être n'intervient-elle qu'au début de la matrice. Mais n'oubliez pas, mon histoire peut être valables pour la théorie Zion réelle et pour celle de Zion irréelle. Suffit d'être ouvert.

Comme précédemment, Matrix me m'appartient pas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapitre 2

Je n'ai pas donné mon nom, je pense que ce n'est pas si important. Je m'appelle Nutnavuk, si il est nécessaire de le savoir.

Après avoir eu la vision que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, je m'apprêtai à partir du village, mais j'avais un discours à faire. C'était important, pour que mon peuple ne se sente pas perdu.

« Une vision est venu à moi, qui  me pousse à vous quitter, je l'espère, provisoirement. Je dois aller à la recherche de réponses qui pourraient nous guider dans notre destin. »

Ils me regardaient tous, inquiets, mais silencieux. Ils savaient que ça devait se produire. Tous les chamans partent au moins une fois dans la nature, seuls, pour être reconnus des esprits. Mais moi, je devais aller beaucoup plus loin que mes prédécesseurs. 

Je pris le départ peu après avoir passé quelques heures à dormir. Je vérifiais mon paquetage : couteaux utilitaires, couteaux de défense, herbes, vivres, eau, matériels pour allumer du feu, couverture… Il y en avait plus qu'assez. Mon eau se basait sur la glace que je fondait, puis à laquelle j'ajoutais des pierres qui diffusait leur éléments nutritifs. Un geste que l'on connaissait dès le jeune âge. Mes vivres consistaient en viandes de rennes séchée, car elle se conserve longtemps, et de quelques racines comestibles, mais qui aidaient à tenir la distance. Des vivres qui ne dureraient que quatre jours, car les chamans ne partaient jamais très longtemps.

Je dis au revoir à la T.U., donc. Nombreux pleuraient et s'inquiétaient. Je les regardais une fois de plus, puis je partais.

J'évoluais au hasard au sortir de la Forêt Morte, sachant que j'allais vers le Sud après avoir dépassé le Roc qui le montre. Hors de la forêt, c'était le désert. Une vaste plaine, blanche, cruelle. Je profitais des rares apparition du Soleil pour marcher le plus possible. Mais je ne courais pas, car c'était là le meilleur moyen de mourir vidé de ses forces.

Et je marchais.

Sans savoir où était l'objet de ma vision. Je marchais. Pendant trois jours, je ne voyais rien d'autre que la toundra blanche. J'ai quand même eu la surprise de rencontrer un lièvre. Je ne l'ai pas chassé, car il doit être bien seul. Puis, je vis enfin quelque chose d'étrange : une grande dépression, recouverte de neige, circulaire et … gigantesque. Autour d'elle, ce trouvait des choses que je n'expliquais pas, car je ne les avaient jamais vu. Des formes déchirées, des carapaces de bêtes inconnus, énormes. On dirait que c'était du fer. Je le savait, car nous en avions quelques échantillons.  Était-ce là des « voitures » ? Mon père avait entendu du sien que les Hommes Blancs sillonnaient leurs « villes » à bord de choses comme ça. Et que ce n'était pas des animaux, mais des machines, créer par l'Homme pour lui-même. Ces « voitures » devant moi étaient mortes.

Nous croyons, dans ma tribu, que tous a une âme, tous ! Même les objets. Les machines étaient de nombreuses sortes selon les récits de mon ancêtre. Il en vit qui marchaient, qui portaient des choses trop lourdes pour des hommes, d'autres qui parlaient, et d'autres enfin, qui ressemblaient à des hommes, mais en fer. Des machines. Des objets créer pour rendre service, mais que leurs créateurs ne remerciaient pas. En effet, mon grand père, lors d'un passage dans une « ville », n'y vit que mépris pour celles-ci. Il trouvait ça injuste.

Les carcasses étaient grosses, noirs, avec pour certaines de longues trompes rigides, partant de ce qui semblait être la tête, qui parfois était éventrée. Elles n'avaient pas de pattes, mais comme des grosses choses que l'ont nommait « roue », bien que celles-ci fussent en fer et complétées d'un bandeau de fer, qui avait l'air de devoir tourner pour tirer la créature.

Il y en avait des milliers. Je continuait à marcher. Je voyais de nombreux vêtements mais pas d'os. Les charognards devaient être passé par là. Puis, plus au centre de la dépression, il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que de la neige et je traversait.

Me rapprochant de l'autre côté de la dépression, il y eut de nouveaux des débris. Et ceux-là m'étonnèrent !! M'horrifièrent… 

Des corps ! Des corps qui n'étaient pas ceux d'hommes. Des machines. Certaines avaient des formes d'hommes, mais en fer. Et ils n'avaient pas tous la même forme. Il y eu des combats ici, depuis longtemps oublié, et il semble que des hommes se furent battus contre les machines. Je ne comprenais pas alors ce qui était sous mes yeux, mais je sentais que ça a dû être tragique. Déjà, je commençais à avoir un soupçon sur ce dont mon peuple fût témoin à l'époque de mon grand-père et des étranges coups de tonnerres qui faisaient trembler le sol. 

Au fur et à mesure que je progressais, la neige se faisait moins épaisse, ainsi que mes réserves. En faisant attention, je pouvais tenir sept jours. Le lendemain de ma découverte de ce champs de bataille, je trouvais ce que je pense être une ville, car les maisons y sont en pierre, mais il y en avait peu, et toutes étaient détruites comme par des coups de tonnerre monstrueux. Des murs entiers manquaient sur certaines. J'explorais les lieux.

Il n'y avait rien ici. Je cherchais des « conserves », de la nourriture des blancs que nous gardions en réserves depuis l'époque de mon ancêtre. Des mets étranges enfermés dans du fer, et qui ne pourrissaient pas si on les conservaient bien. Finalement j'en trouvais, dans une bâtisse énorme, avec un grand espace et des « meubles ». Les hommes blancs n'aimaient pas s'asseoir par terre, si j'en crois les histoires. Ce devait être un lieu où ils se réunissaient pour se nourrir car j'avais trouver beaucoup de ces boites de conserves.

C'était une nourriture infect, mais qui tenait le coups face au temps et qui peu à peu devenait agréable. J'en rassemblait une grande quantité, car mon voyage ne s'arrêterai que quand j'aurais trouvé ces « arbres » géants. C'était là que ce trouvait mes réponses je ne devais pas abandonner. Je reprenais la route, alourdis par mes nouvelles provisions. Ma route obliquait un peu, je le sentais, mais c'est mon intuition qui me guidait. D'abord vers le Sud, puis tourner vers l'Ouest. Les esprits avaient l'air de m'aider. J'en étais que plus reconnaissant envers eux. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Z'avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? dite le ! donnez des suggestions, des idées, mais souvenez-vous, il y a des points sur lesquels j'ai les idées bien arrêté et vous comprendrai certaines choses dans la suite de cette nouvelle.


End file.
